In Your Hands
by Lexa1711
Summary: He'd never seen himself as a man of action, and no one else had either, but as with most stories dealing with love doing something drastic was needed. Robbie Shapiro is forced to take stock and set into motion events that will effect the lives of many . All because he couldn't take the pain in her eyes without knowing why. An Unlikely friendship gives him the fire he needs. Ch 2:TW
1. Chapter 1

In Your Hands

Cabbie

A/N: This is my first venture into Cabbie, wish me luck. Updates will come every Friday. Based on a Prompt from the lovely, ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro.

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or it's characters.

* * *

When someone stands out from most others around them, when they defy what is expected of them, there are only so many reactions to be faced with. There's ridicule, and there's celebration – rarely is there something in between – and Robbie Shapiro had not been so lucky to be celebrated for the things that made him stand out from the crowd, or even from his friends.

Sometimes he'd rather avoid the world that he could somehow manage to both melt into, unnoticeable when he wanted to be noticed, and under the microscope when he'd rather not. Today happened to be one of those days. Still he carried himself into the halls of Hollywood Arts because what else was there to do? Stay home and battle with his own mind?

He couldn't tell you what was wrong with Cat this time, as she ran off, lips pulled slim and brows knitted together. A clear attempt not to let the tears fall. He comes on his friends in time to hear Andre ask what's wrong with her, and then the answers that follow.

"Could be nothing." Beck says looking after the red head as she disappears around a corner. There are a few nods as Robbie looks around the group. The only person that isn't nodding is Jade, instead she wears a thin line of concern, but she doesn't speak it. Of course she wouldn't, that would mean caring about another person.

Tori sighs. "It was me." There are a few surprised glances her way, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised as well. Tori, out of all of them, appeared to be the sweetest, and would often coddle Cat. _Like she needs coddling._ Robbie finds himself thinking.

"What, you? Miss-sally-peaches. Oh I would never." Jade mocks.

Before Tori can interject with the usual, I-don't-talk-like-that, Rex speaks up – though Robbie hadn't meant for him to; "Way to be a bitch, Tori." Her face quickly falls into guilt.

"Robbie!" It's Andre that turns a warning eye to him.

Everyone was always so quick to defend Tori, and sometimes he couldn't see why. She was no special than any of them, and yet everyone seemed to see it that way.

"What, I didn't say it. Rex, don't be mean to Tori."

"Pfft." The puppet spits out before continuing. "Well woman, what did you say to make Red run off like that." He demands, and Robbie is certain he's the only one that can see the anger on his face.

"She was rambling about her brother, and I just had a really hard morning, and I told her to shut up, that I didn't have time to hear about the stories she makes up about her crazy brother." Tori admits, the same guilt crawling over her features as it had before.

"Tori, that's awful." Beck doesn't bother to hide the shock in his voice. _Do they think she can do no wrong?_

"Yeah, man, not cool." Andre says rubbing the back of his neck.

Jade just shakes her head, Robbie barely notices out of the corner of his eye. "The puppet is right. Way to be a bitch." She's taking off before anyone can chastise her for speaking to Tori like that – as if it would matter to her—and Robbie envies her a little. He'd never be able to speak like that. Only Rex could.

At first it had been fun, an interesting experience, simply to see how others would react, but as time drew on he'd become reliant on something that had simply been to bring him joy. Soon Rex – a puppet he could no longer see as wood and cloth – would become the only mechanism he had to defend against the daily tortures he'd endure. His fun endeavour would merge into what his mother would call a talent, and then a sick joke. Often praising and abusing all in the same sentence.

Rex, as the years passed would become bolder and more vulgar, where Robbie himself would never dare.

"That's really not nice of you, Tori, she's really sensitive." Robbie says in his usual voice, no amount of the anger he was feeling for his friend seeped out.

"I know." Tori says with a frown, drawing out the last word. "I'll try to find her before class and apologize." To her benefit, Robbie knew that she meant it, but that didn't mean she was excused from being so hurtful in the first place.

Beck checks his watch and announces that their first class will be starting soon and that if she would like to find her she should do so quickly, and takes his leave. Andre following as Tori heads in the direction that Cat had gone minutes ago, leaving Robbie standing alone holding Rex. It hadn't been intentional, but no one – not one of them – had bothered to say good-bye. The little things hurt the most sometimes.

"Sure, leave Robbie standing here like the idiot he is." Rex teases which earns him a glare from Robbie.

"Shut up, you."

* * *

By the time that the lunch bell rings Rex has pissed off more people than usual, and Robbie has apologized for him nearly as many times. He so used to it now though, that he doesn't bother giving it a second thought sometimes. At the moment he's still concerned about Cat, still faced with that look on her face this morning as she'd taken her leave.

So, when he sees her with Jade at the lunch table without the other three a smile comes over his face. She wouldn't be so inclined to lie about her feelings without an audience.

"Hiya, Cat." his smile is wide as he sits beside her, across from Jade who doesn't bother with his presence. From her he doesn't take that as offensive, she'd barley pay attention to any of them.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Ever so subtle that he is.

"Okay, but I might not know the answer." She says picking at her salad. "It's so weird to eat leaves."

"This morning, I saw you leave upset. Tori told me what you she said."

This earns him a look from Jade that he can't quite read but he doesn't pay much attention to it.

"Oh that. I don't want talk about it. Tori already said she was sorry, so that's all I needed."

Robbie's head tilts in question. "But you were so -"

"She said she was okay, Shapiro." Jade snaps. "Drop it."

"Yeah, Robbie." Cat places a hand on his arm and it's like his whole wold comes to a stop. "I'm okay."

"Easy there, Robbie's not used to being touched by a woman." Rex comments his head jerking to the hand on Robbie's arm.

This causes nothing more than a giggle to come from Cat who pulls her hand back. Returning to inspecting her salad. "I think I want something else." She's standing a second later. "I'll be back."

Robbie never one for knowing how to approach a conversation easily jumps in. "She looked devastated this morning, then you called Tori a bitch, and now you're telling me to not see if he is okay. What's up, Jade? How can she just be okay after a friend was so mean"

"Yeah, wicked witch, what's the deal?" Rex adds on.

"Robbie, I've got no tolerance for anyone, and even less for your puppet." Jade starts. "If you'd like to keep it intact I suggest you shut him up."

"Right." He places a hand over Rex's mouth, knowing no other way to keep him quiet.

"I'm going to tell you this once, so you'd better listen." She starts once satisfied that the puppet won't be interjecting and agitating her. "I know you care about her, it's sickeningly obvious, but don't go digging and get in over your head."

What on earth could she be talking about? "But I?"

"Robbie! I mean it. She is okay, and if you bring it up again and make her not okay I swear you'll be wearing your balls as a necklace."

He cringed and beneath his hand he hears a few muffled swear words from Rex.

Of course he wants to push the matter, wants to annoy her enough to make her tell him, but then again this is Jade. Getting her to break would be a long run task that he's not sure he has enough time for.

"Hey, guys." Andre and Tori both take a seat.

"Yo." Andre says before tearing into the burrito before he's even completely seated.

"Hi, hi." Cat chirps as she re-joins them, Beck at her heels. "Look who I found."

"That would be me." Beck chuckles and takes a seat next to Andre. He'd like to be sitting with Jade, but Tori has taken that spot. Which was happening more and more frequently lately.

"What are we talking about."

Jade speaks before Robbie can fumble over a lie. "How I'd like to kill his puppet."

"Would you stop calling him that." Robbie demands.

Jade fixes him with a steady gaze, and a slight smirk. "You plan on making me?" The smirk deepens on her face when he pales.

"Oh Jade, leave him alone before he wets himself." Andre comments.

"Hey, I don't do that, anymore"

"Oh, last week means you've stopped?" Rex announces.

"Rex!"

When did his solace become his tormentor?

There's a mix of faces around the table. Tori seems to be pondering whether Rex was lying or not, which Robbie hated. How could she actually think that. Beck is just shaking his head, but the smile on his face indicates that he's found amusement in the abuse Rex offers. Andre looks disgusted, and Cat. Cat is just eating the burrito she'd gotten from the Grub Truck.

He wasn't sure which he hated more. When his friends would dismiss him and offer backhanded comments, or when Rex would outright say things to embarrass him.

"So," Tori starts in such a way it's clear she was attempting a subject change. Robbie wondered if that was for his benefit or fer hers. "I'm planning on having a party this weekend. Trina and my parents will be visiting family."

"I'm up for a party." Beck shrugs.

"Always down." Andre grins and nods.

Tori looks to Robbie and Cat across from her and they both stay quiet for a moment, Cat being the first to agree. "Sure, Tori."

"Yeah, why not. I could use from fun." Robbie adds, though after this morning he'd simply be going to assure that Cat won't be spoken to in such a way again.

"What about you Jade?" Tori looks expectant as she turns to the girl beside her.

"No." Jade, answers.

The answer shouldn't have come as a surprise considering their history, but in recent weeks they'd become friends. So eyed her. _Could she still be mad about this morning?_

"Awe come on, Jade." There's a hurt that passes over Tori's face as Jade sets her with a glare.

"I said no, Vega."

* * *

It's not until that evening, after hours of being locked away in his bedroom, away from his parents and little sister that the need to know more about Cat hits him so strongly that it's like the need has crawled into the pit of him and is screaming to be satisfied.

He'd like to tell you that he let the impulsive choice to go to the one person that seemed to have answers about the girl he loved, take hold, and lead him to Jade's door step long after the sun had gone down.

That isn't how he'd gotten here, with sweaty palms, and a doubt strong enough to make him turn around and descend the steps twice, only to talk himself back into going to the door once more. No, the choice had taken him over an hour to make.

"My god man, just knock!" Rex demands and he finds himself apologizing before knocking three times in quick succession, perhaps an indicator of his nerves. What if it wasn't Jade who answered the door, what would he say? What would they think about a boy showing up in the middle of the night? Should he leave now while he still could?

The door opens a moment later, expelling all other options than to deal with whoever was on the other side.

Jade is standing there, hugging her sweater close to her body with a look somewhere between confusion and you've-got-to-be-kidding-me. Of course that only lasts a beat before she's demanding to know why he's there without a word spoken.

"We need to talk about, Cat. I can handle it." He speaks with more confidence than he's ever heard in his own voice, and maybe that's why Jade just nods.

She finally speaks, her voice telling of her tiredness. "The puppet stays outside."

 _To be Continued._


	2. Chapter 2

In Your Hands: Chapter Two

A/N: Based on a prompt (that I am extremely late updating) by the lovely ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro

Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters do not belong to me.

There are certain ways you come to think about people, and the things around them. So, when Robbie makes his way into Jade's house he's met with surprise. Where he'd been expecting dark walls, and a cold atmosphere he saw warm colours and fancy decor. It didn't fit with what he's expect, and for some reason that didn't sit well with him.

"Nice house." He says finally as his eyes stop roaming the walls and fall on her.

"Yeah, sure." She says with no other outward reaction. "Come on, I'm gonna need coffee for this conversation."

She leads him into a large kitchen that's cleaner than he's used to. "Sit." She nods to the island in the middle of the room. He does as told, pulling out one of the stools.

"So." He starts as jade turns from the coffee machine. "I don't even know what to ask."

Jade lets out a breath slowly, resisting the urge to tell him that means he doesn't need to know what's happening. She leans on the counter across from here. "How about you tell me what you think you know."

"Well she's..." Jade could tell that he was trying desperately to search his brain for something to say that's not offensive. And she was right.

The thought crosses his mind that if Rex were here he would say it, be bold and offensive without a second thought. "Well you know she's different."

Jade who had been pouring coffee into her mug sets the pot down and turns, eyeing him. "No, try again."

"She's not up to speed with -"

"No." She cuts him off, lowing her mug to the counter top.

"No, what she is is just like the rest of us." She can already see the worried look crawling over Robbie's face and roles her eyes. "Look Shapiro if you want the rest of the world to see her like you do, then you need to stop treating her like a child."

"I don't -"

"You do." She corrects, eyes daring him to protest any further.

Robbie takes a breath because she's bothering him, she's being mean and all he is doing is trying to help Cat. He needs to know what Jade knows but she is cutting him off already. Making it seem like he's not worthy to know, and the though angers him. Angers him more than he would like to admit, and had he been having this conversation with someone else – anyone else – he'd make that anger known. Not To Jade though.

"She has always been like the rest of us, she just deals differently, but who doesn't?" She huffs. "Hell look at you and I. Something hurts me, I hurt it back, get drunk, then deal. You, you probably cry, think too much, then deal."

"What does Cat have to deal with?" He wouldn't give her the fact that she was right, so went on to the question.

Jade sighs. "This is what you're not ready for." She was more than reluctant, but didn't want him questioning cat to the point where she had a break down. There were only so many she could handle without someone there that knew how to handle the situation.

She sees the worry etch it's way across his face as the seconds passed. Maybe he was realizing that he may not be ready for this. "Tell me."he says finally. Making sure to look determined though he felt nothing close to it.

"Cat is always going on about her brother and the stupid shit he gets into." She starts but Robbie interrupts her before she can continue any further.

"What does it have to do with him?"

"Shut up and let me get through this or I swear I will cut out your tongue. Silence you and the puppet forever.." She warns. Robbie looks genuinely scared and nods, which causes her to wonder what everyone thinks she is really capable of.

There was no sugar coating what was to come next, and she wasn't one to do so in the first place. "He's not real, or at least he's not anymore." She sees the question before he can ask she shakes her head. "Don't."

Letting out another sigh, she pulls a hand through her hair. "When they were younger something happened. He saved Cat from being taken by some creep at the park, and got dead for his efforts." She lets that sink in, before continuing. "He died saving his little sister, and every moment that has followed cat has blamed herself for it." She shakes her head remembering it all. It was something she tried not to think about. "She wouldn't speak for weeks, everyone just kept saying to give her time. So we did." She sighs. "Luckily the dumb-ass who murdered her brother used a gun registered to him. Was all the evidence they needed to get him to confess."

Robbie's mouth had fallen open once, twice, three times before her decided that whatever he wanted to say just wouldn't come out. His stomach dropped, his breathed seemed to be chocked by shock, and he despised the feeling tightening in his chest. He'd have never thought something that bad had happened to Cat. That she would be herself after something like that. What he didn't know what that she had never been herself after that.

Once Jade is sure he's not going to speak she goes on, " Eventually she convinced herself that he wasn't dead, that some god damned miracle had happened and a gun to the head didn't kill him."

"But everyone lets her go on and on about him?" Robbie's face twists in confusion, but his words hold an anger to them. Why was no one trying to help her.

"Observant." She lets out sarcastically, not able to stop herself. "She wouldn't accept his death, no matter how many ways we tried to break it to her. Her parents put her in therapy, psych evaluations, everything that they could to get their little girl back. Apparently it'll be too damaging – no matter is she may know the truth somewhere in there – to break the delusion for her."

"But after all this time, she still hasn't come to terms. Maybe it's time to try again?" He couldn't believe this.

"Shed done well for a year a while back. Started to come back to reality and we were starting to see big changes in her personality until the murderous bastard managed to con a guard into letting him call his kid. That kid turned out to be Cat and he ruined all the progress she'd been making. She was wrecked after that. Still don't know how he got a hold of her home number, but my guess is his lawyer."

Jade felt like she had been talking for hours, this conversation was draining and she regretted it. The moment it started she regretted it. Robbie couldn't handle something like this. Could he? Taking hold of her coffee shit lifts it, taking a drink

"I don't know what to say." He was at a loss. "How do you treat her the way you do, knowing this?" He accuses.

Jade's eyes flare, anger biting at the surface ready to get out. Her coffee cup, slams against the counter top and Robbie jumps. "If you haven't noticed I treat everyone like shit, but not her. I've always been sarcastic and mean, she knows that. But when I yell at her, or make her do something – like colour – its not to shut her up because she's annoying!" She took a breath before she started yelling. "It's because she needs it. I know when break downs are coming. I know how to read her."

"I'm sorry."

She looks away, then back to him. "It's fine." It wasn't but he didn't know any better. He didn't know nearly enough and she wasn't sure she'd have all the answers for him.

"No Jade I really am."

Before Jade can answer her cell phone comes to life in the pocket of her sweater, phishing it out she stares at her before ignoring the call.

"Who is calling you this late?" Could it be cat?

"None of your business."

"Okay, jeeze."

It rings again and she knows she might as well answer it to avoid this all night. "What do you want?"

Robbie watches the annoyance cross her face.

"You're kidding me right... No. Suck it up Vega."

Why was Tori calling her this late? Or could it be Trina? He quickly dismisses that thought. There is no way Trina would be calling Jade.

"Fine. Make sure the door is unlocked" He ears her say before ending the call.

"What did she want?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" she countered. "Do you want to know anything else, because that is basically all I know, or want to talk about this late at night."

He had a million questions, none he thought Jade would have the answers to. It felt like all of this wasn't happening, that something this horrendous could happen to a friend of his. To anyone for that matter. This world was an ugly place and he couldn't understand why.

"No." she shakes his head. "I just... this hasn't sunken in yet." She closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Thank you Jade, for trusting me." He'd give her that much.

"I'm still not sure I trust you with this. Don't fuck up, or I swear to god I will make sure you never speak again."

"I'll try not to." He stands. "I uh. I need to let this sink in. I'll let you go back to sleep." He turns to leave but Jade saying his name stops him. "Yeah?" He asks turning back to face her?"

"I know you walked here. Let me drive you home."

He looks at her for a moment, not sure what to think of the offer.

"Stop looking like the devil just made you a deal, and take the ride, Shapiro." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay. Thanks but why not just go back to sleep?"

"Because Vega had a stupid nightmare and for some ungodly reason called me to come baby sit her terrified self." She says waving him into the hall way so she can grab her jacket and keys.

In all the time he'd known Tori Jade had pretty much hated her, or tolerated her less than the others at least. Why would she be going there in the middle of the night to comfort her after a bad dream. He doubted she'd even do that for Beck. Everything he knew was starting to crumble and he didn't like it.

"Robbie I know I dropped a bomb on you, but staring at my wall isn't gonna give you and answer. Get moving." Jade says pushing him a bit.

He nearly trips, but rights himself before he can fall. "You're very rude you know that."

"I'm aware now get out."

Robbie does as he's told, scooping Rex off the porch swing he'd set him on before following Jade to her car.

The ride is quiet, neither really knowing what to talk about now. Robbie didn't know what to ask, and Jade wasn't sure what more to tell him. To his credit Robbie had put Rex in the back without having to be asked and the puppet didn't say a thing the whole way to Robbie's house.

As they are pulling up to Robbie's drive way he turns. "Thank you Jade. For everything."

"Don't mention it. Ever." She says coldly.

"I won't." He reached back and takes Rex from the back and slides out of the car.

She doesn't wait for him to get inside before pulling away, a sense of dread piling up in her stomach, already looping itself into intricate knots that she won't be able to deal with tonight. When did she become the person people come to for comfort, for answers, for anything really.

She hated being relied on, she hated someone needing her – for anything – and most importantly she hated when she couldn't say no. Outside of Cat needing her, which she headed without question more often than not, everyone else was new. New and terrifying.

Inside Robbie watches as the lights of Jade's care quickly disappear from view. It had occurred to him more than once, and even again now, that Jade could have been lying to him. Could be playing some sick joke, because honestly if any of theme were capable with concocting such a twisted story in their head it was Jade West.

The thought dismisses itself with the memory of the way she's spoken, the reluctance in her eyes through every word she'd said. She had taken no joy in offering up this story to him, and he'd be bet that Jade was regretting it now. _Because why trust naive Robbie with something?_ Of course she regretted it.

"Man if you don't spill it soon I am going to hurt you." Rex declares interrupting Robbie's thoughts, Barging in where he was not wanted. It only dawned on him then that he wouldn't be taking comfort in telling Rex the details of the night.

"It's none of your business, Rex. Besides if Jade finds out I've told you, she's disembowel the both of us." Rex cringes, and Robbie hates that he sees the change on his companions face.

"I have to work on homework." He says suddenly.

"It's like 2 in the morning, nerd." Rex throws back..

"Really I wasn't aware of that fact." There's sarcasm lacing his voice.

"The Queen of Mean is rubbing off on you."

Robbie's brows knit together because instead of immediately taking offence, and telling Rex that he was wrong, that he could never be anything like Jade, he shrugs. He shrugs and smiles and confuses his companion.

"Tell me how that's a bad thing?" He asks curiously.

"Satan would be terrified of her."

"Well maybe that's not a bad thing. Jade's." He couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't make Rex question what he had learned tonight. Make him push and push until Robbie finally broke down. "She's just herself."

* * *

Tori is sitting on her bed, directly in the middle clutching something that resembles a stuffed animal, or Jade is sure it had at one point in it's life. Now it was a muddle of rough fur, and a missing eye. She doesn't question it. For now, that would be a poking point for another day. Right now though, Tori looked wrecked, weak, and nothing like Jade was used to seeing.

If people could just go back to being what she expected of them that would be great. Nothing is black and white though; Tori Vega was the shining star of that point.

"Hey, Tori." She uses her name, nothing else seemed to fit at the moment.

Tori had looked up the moment she appeared in her doorway, and Jade presumes by the half open curtain across the room, she'd watched until Jade pulled into the drive way.

She hated being needed. _So, why are you here then._

"Thank you for coming." She says, suddenly feeling silly for asking Jade to come over in the middle of the night.

"I was up, it's okay." She would have probably been here whether she was up of not, she knows that, but Tori doesn't.

There's a silence after Tori nods at her response, not sure what to say. Jade is at a loss as well, she wants to ask what on earth would be so bad that she would need her to come over. That she needed someone else to feel comfortable. Ask why her, why not Beck, Andre, her family. She wants to ask but she doesn't, because she'd hate to be asked herself. She would hate for someone to poke and prod after she asked them for comfort.

She looks down at the bed, then the other woman, then the bed again. She doesn't groan like she wants to, doesn't show that she doesn't want to be the one comforting her because she had no idea how. Andre should be here. _She wanted you._ With a long breath she takes a seat on the bed, resting against the few pillows Tori had there.

"C'mere." She says quietly holding one arm out.

Tori seems to be asking her the same thing she's asking herself. _What the hell am I doing._ There is a clear hesitation in her eyes. She doesn't make a move and Jade rolls her eyes.

"You're not touching me without asking. Now come here." She demands quietly.

Without another word Tori slowly moves back on the bed, leaning back she presses into Jade as she's pulled closer. Her head finds the crook of Jade's neck and the air in her lungs seems to catch fire.

Jade keeps her hold on her, letting her fingers glide up over her hip. Back and forth, swirling, doing what she likes when she's upset. A distracting touch, something to focus on. She doesn't know when Tori falls asleep again, but she waits. Waits for her breathing to spike, for a shake or a cry, anything to tell her that Tori has slipped into another bad dream.

It never comes.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep, she hadn't meant to wake up with Tori clinging to her like it was normal. She hadn't meant to sink into the comfort of Tori's bed and will the morning to go away. Of course she hadn't meant for any of it.

"Jade?" Whatever comfort she had found dissipates at the sound of the older Vega sister spitting her name in surprise.

"Look nightmares can come true." Jade says voice tired and horse. Yeah, she hated people needing her.

"What are you doing here. In my sisters bed?" Trina some how becomes louder, less composed, and Jade is sure this is her least faourite morning so far.

"Trina, go away." It's Tori's voice that speaks and they both look at her as she slips from under the pile of comforter. "She came over because I asked her to. Did you really want me to wake you up with another nightmare?"

Trina's eyes narrow. She never minded.

"And the wicked witch of the west agreed out of the goodness of her heart?"

"Trina, do you really think it's the best plan to piss her off in the morning, does she seem like a morning person to you?"

Jade lets out a huff at Tori's words, because she's not wrong.

"Whatever."

Tori turns to Jade suddenly, brows knitted in confusion. "You never told me why you were up so late last night?"

"You never asked." Jade says, face now buried back into the pillow.

"Thank you."

"Shut up." Jade says. "It's not a big deal."

She doesn't open her eyes, doesn't look at Tori, because she knows the look she will see there. The one that says yes Jade, this is a big deal. The one that says thank you, and the one that will be accompanied by the smallest of smiles while Tori doesn't look away. Jade always looks away first.

"Okay." She hears her say. "Come on we're going to be late for school.

"Ughh." Jade already hated today. But she didn't.

* * *

Authors Note: While I am not happy with this, I know it's because I am no expert on functioning delusions. I researched more than my brain could handle, but put what i learned into this so far. There will be longer, more coherent explanations later on. If anyone would like to add some input I would in no way be put off by it. It would be welcome.

All mistakes are my own

Also, I am sorry for not getting back to this sooner. I won't tell you there's a good excuse, I let myself get distracted .

I hope you like this, and hey, if you do I wouldn't be opposed to hearing about it.


End file.
